Wolfstar Drabbles
by WolfstarEnjoltaire
Summary: As part of the OTP Boot Camp Challenge here will be my 50 responses to the 50 prompts, Wolfstar, Sirius/Remus, warning now may contain triggering content, will rate T to be safe
1. Acrid

The smell hit him before the sight. Blood. He could smell blood. His keen wolf senses meant he could smell it from very far away. But worse than anything, he knew this smell, he knew this blood, this was the blood of Sirius Black. As soon as the pungent, acrid scent hit him Remus started towards the front door, knowing who he'd find when he opened it.  
>There was Sirius, lying on the ground right outside the door when he'd opened it. "Oh Sirius" he whispered, "what the fuck were you thinking".<br>He lifted his (too light) friend over the threshold and lay him down on the sofa. He considered waking his parents but decided against it, not wanting to have to explain Sirius' home life to them.  
>He slowly went about healing all the wounds on Sirius' body and then lay next to him until he woke up.<p>

When Sirius finally awoke he turned to see the boy he loved lying right beside him and smiled at his sleeping figure, however this movement was enough to have Remus awake in seconds and his eyes narrowed when he saw Sirius.

"I told you to stay at the Potters'" he stated angrily.

Sirius looked frightened when he replied: "my parents found me at King's Cross and forced me to go back with them."

Remus just hugged him and said "well thank God you're alright now, you are _never_ going back there again".

And that was the last day Sirius ever saw his parents, the rest of the marauders (with the help of their parents) made sure of that.


	2. Agitated

It was Defence Against the Dark Arts and something was up with Sirius, he couldn't sit still. The whole lesson the poor teacher had to deal with a very agitated Sirius. He was bouncing and talking at impossible speeds and causing chaos and destruction wherever he ran, knocking over everything in his path.  
>James, Peter and Remus exchanged a glance. At the start of the lesson they'd found it funny, all laughing as Sirius had ran and sat on the teacher's chair and pretended to be him. However over an hour later Sirius was still joking around and making messes. They knew something was up, Sirius was rarely this happy and bouncy for this long, and actually Sirius seemed a lot calmer recently, up until this lesson. Finally Remus grabbed Sirius' wrist and stopped him in his tracks, "what's up Pads?" he asked, looking in the gorgeous brown eyes he loved so much for an answer, "nothing" Sirius replied looking rather hurt before bouncing off again.<br>Remus tried wracking his brain for what could be making Sirius act in such a strange way. Whilst in the process of doing this he made eye contact with none other than Mary Macdonald. The previous night she'd gotten extremely drunk, confessed her love for Remus to none other than Remus himself, then (before he could stop her) kissed him on the lips until he'd finally had the sense to pull her away. He'd yet to tell her he did not quite feel the same way about her (perhaps he should leave out his feelings towards a certain black dog though).

Sirius' agitation only seemed to increase throughout the day, no one could quite tell what was up with him, just that he was all over the place chatting up girls, making fun of teachers, pulling pranks, non-stop talking, it was enough to make the Marauders question his sanity (I think the term bipolar may have come up).  
>That night Sirius got a bottle of firewhiskey out of his trunk and downed half of it in one, Remus sat next to him on his bed and asked if he could have some.<br>Sirius handed the bottle over to him, looking at him confused ('Moony drinking on a school night?').  
>Remus took a few swigs then turned to Sirius:<br>"Pads, what's been up today? And if you say nothing I swear to God I'll –"  
>"Get off with Mary again?" Sirius asked, no humour in his tone.<br>This took Remus by surprise,  
>"What?!" he exclaimed.<br>"I saw you making out with Mary last night, can't keep that a secret mate"  
>Remus burst out laughing. "Mary? Mary? You actually think – no Pads gross no – I figured you knew – I'm not into, you know, girls…" Sirius' head snapped up at this statement.<br>"You're not?"  
>"No."<br>And next thing Remus knew Sirius was on top of him and they were kissing and it all tasted like firewhiskey and it was perfect perfect perfect and it was everything he'd ever imagined and more.


	3. Breathless

How did Sirius know Remus was the one?

Their first kiss.

He'd loved him long before but this was more than he could imagine. It was everything he'd hoped for and more. It took his breath away, it made him unable to concentrate on anything but the beautiful boy that was lying under him as he deepened the kiss further. And God did Moony know how to use his tongue. Sirius had never been the most sensitive person in the world, hell he doubts he's ever said anything about his emotions in his entire life but in the heat of the moment he pulls away from the kiss, breathless.

"I love you Remus Lupin" he breathes.

Remus' eyes widen for a second before he replies "I've always loved you Sirius"

And with that Sirius was back kissing him once more, tentatively sliding his hand under his shirt and feeling the heat of his body and his muscles, God did Moony have good muscles, when he heard him moan under his touch it only made him grab at him more, pulling him closer, grinding against him.

"God Sirius you're giving me a heart attack"

This made Sirius laugh more and, giving Remus a look that comforted him, slowly started unbuttoning Remus' trousers. Remus stiffened momentarily before looking into Sirius' reassuring eyes and relaxing again.

"We don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with Moons" Sirius whispered, looking to the love of his life for his answer.  
>In reply, Remus rolled over so that he was now on top of Sirius and began to unbutton his trousers shakily. He gently began to move his hand up and down Sirius' length, gaining speed and smiling at Sirius' moan. He massaged it faster and faster until finally Sirius finished and they both lay back on the bed.<br>Remus then giggled and sheepishly looked at Sirius, "I'll get a tissue" he said, looking extremely embarrassed before running off into the bathroom and coming back with some toilet roll.

Sirius lay there smiling, he couldn't believe his luck. He'd found his love. He'd found the only boy he'll ever love. He found his reason to live.


	4. Battered

Their first argument came the first time Remus saw the bruises. It was nearing the end of summer and they were all staying at the Potters' and Sirius and Remus had been having their first make out session in way too long and Remus wanted him and Sirius needed him and they were so happy to be together that Sirius forgot about the bruises and let Remus take his shirt off. When Remus first froze Sirius thought he was getting shy, which was why he looked up and caught him looking at the bruises all down his chest.

"Sirius what the fuck is this?" Remus had asked.  
>"Way to ruin the mood, Moony" Sirius joked, hoping to avoid the question.<br>"Sirius answer me."  
>"No."<br>"SIRIUS"  
>"NO"<p>

There was a pause.

"It was your parents, wasn't it?"  
>Sirius stayed silent.<br>"Fuck pads, how long have they been doing this?"  
>Sirius looked up, suddenly fury contorted his usually gorgeous features.<br>"Stay. Out. Of. It." He warned his boyfriend in a low voice.  
>"No." Remus looked angrily at the bruises, "you deserve better".<p>

Sirius jumped up as if he'd been electrocuted.  
>"I DON'T" he shouted, hatred filled his eyes. "You don't know anything, stop acting as if you fucking do." And with that he stormed out of the room.<p>

The image of Sirius' battered and bruised body would haunt Remus for the rest of his life.


	5. Calm

p class="MsoNormal"The next time Remus saw Sirius he was scarily calm, acting as if nothing had happened. This angered Remus. Sirius hugged him and kissed him but Remus was having none of it, sitting with his arms crossed and frowning. br / "What's wrong, Remmy?" Asked Sirius, looking innocent. br / "Are you going to tell me the truth now?" Asked Remus, refusing to look into his boyfriend's / "I'd rather not" Sirius said, in a feeble attempt to keep his pride intact. br / Remus turned around to look at him. br / "STOP ACTING SO FUCKING CALM AND FUCKING TALK TO ME" he pleaded, "I'm your boyfriend you can't keep things from me Siri, I love you and I want to help you but you need to open up to me." When Remus looked up, the only way to describe the look in Sirius' eyes was / "Okay."br / "Okay?"br / "Okay. Fine. Whatever. But you have to promise me something before I tell you anything."br / "What?"br / "You can't look at me differently, you can't make me change how I like things, and if I tell you, you cannot talk about it tonight and we can go back to normal."br / Remus looked in the desperate eyes of his boyfriend and finally agreed with a firm nod of his / "It started when I first got put into Gryffindor. To me it was (and remains to this day) the happiest day of my life. However, my parents saw it as the day I became a traitor to my entire family. Ever since that day, they began to… Beat me. It's not bad baby, I promise. I began to do things to provoke them, it gave me a sick satisfaction to watch them so angry at me. It gave me a sick satisfaction when they beat me. I deserved it. I feel like I deserve it." Sirius said, feeling weak when he noticed the tear in his / Remus hugged him as tightly as he could and whispered "you are the best person I know. You are so important to me. You do not deserve this. No one deserves this. I am going to make sure this never happens again." And then he changed the subject, just as he promised he would./p 


End file.
